Cursed
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: No one deserves to die. People deserve to watch the world survive the worst, & see it shine throughout it all. Through the worse. But how can they when they barely can lift a finger or even smile? I've seen people grow old in front of my very own eyes. I've seen them speak their last words... their last breath on this world. It used to sicken me. But now... I don't care.


_~CURSED~_

* * *

**_~Death Shall Partake Me~_**

* * *

No one deserves to die.

People deserve to watch the world survive the worst, & see it shine throughout it all. Through the worse. But how can they when they barely can lift a finger or even smile?

I've seen people grow old in front of my very own eyes. I've seen them speak their last words... their last breath on this world. It used to sicken me. But now, i just brush it off my shoulder, and act like it never happened. The last death i had witnessed when i acted 'human' was when the elf i loved had gotten killed by orcs near the little home we lived in.

I, of course, was already immortal. He would be immortal if he had survived only two more years. Two more bloody years. But no, i had to leave, and go to the village nearby and leave him all alone with only a bow and arrow and two daggers.

Damn orcs just started shooting down the little home we had settled in, the home on fire. My husband had run out, and he started defending everything... the medicines that kept me looking 'human,' and the herbs that calmed my mind every time i had panic attacks or bad dreams.

He had gotten stabbed in the heart, straight through, with a poisoned knife.

When the orcs realized that i wasn't in the home, they left, leaving everything in ruins. I returned later, with a basket of food and other goods in my hand, when i smelled the burning wood and hay from afar. I had rushed to the little home, and i immediately felt the fire in my face. It didn't affect me. I actually loved fire. But to see my home, my beautiful little _home, _burning, i had cried out and rushed inside, searching for anything that i could save. But there was nothing but the sketch book that my husband had drawn in. It was nearly finished, just needed a portrait of our little home. That plan had obviously been ruined.

I ran back out, clutching the sketch book to my chest as if it was my own heart. The smoke burned my nostrils, but didn't hurt my lungs or breathing. I yelled for his name, but i didn't get a reply. I yelled even louder, until i finally heard a quiet moan.

I turned to my left, and ran to the small stone paths that went to the garden that i had grown with my husband. I found him lying on a patch of mint with blood seeping through his fingers as he clutched his flannel shirt. I bit my knuckles to prevent myself from screaming, and i kneeled down by his side, cradling his head in my lap.

"Lithurien..." I whispered, and my cold tears fell down my face, onto his. He smiled weakly, and coughed up blood. I sobbed, trying to fight the urge to scream out loud. _End him, he's already weak. He's already dying!_ My mind spoke to me, but i had growled and pushed the though aside. I _loved _him. With all my heart. My lifeless heart.

"Sing, Beathra." Lithurien whispered in Sindarin. He choked on his blood for attempting to speak. I shushed him, and then nodded afterwards.

"Ú i vethed nâ i onnad.  
Si boe ú-dhanna.  
Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad.  
Estelio han, estelio han, estelio,  
estelio han, estelio veleth.  
Esteliach nad, estelio han." I sang with a slow tune, but with a loud and clear voice. Lithurien smiled, and he grabbed hold of my hand, squeezing it.

"Trust me... I am not afraid of death Beathra. It is merely the beginning of another adventure. Another life." Lithurien managed, before he coughed up more blood, some of it spraying on my cloak. I gasped, and squeezed Lithuriens hand very hard. He didn't whimper or yelp out when i nearly crushed his bones from the super strength i had been reborn with.

"Lithurien, please don't leave me. I beg you!" I pleaded with tears flowing down my pale cheeks. Lithurien gave me his silly smile and he laughed, or at least tried to.

"I will watch over you Beathra." Lithurien told me, before he finally gasped loudly. I froze and saw the life leave his eyes slowly. They were bright with happiness and love just a few seconds ago, but now they were dull and dark.

"No... no, Lithurien!" I yelled, and rocked back and forth, cradling his head in my hands, my bloody hands that were covered in his blood from his wound.

"Lithurien, come back! Come back to me, please!" I cried, and i lifted my head up, releasing a cry full of anguish and despair.

His breathing had stopped and left his body like water flows out of a bucket. It just poured out of him. I shook his shoulders, and when i looked at my hands, i gasped.

My black claws were out, and it looked worse with the blood covering every inch of my hands. My claws were a shiny black and were sharp like a spear, curved at the ends. I let go of his shoulders and fell back. I bit my lip and let out a quiet sound of pain when i felt my sharp fangs dig into my lower lip. My fangs.

If my claws & fangs were out, then my true eyes were surely out. I got up while trying to not puncture myself with the bloody long claws. I grabbed the sketch book and ran towards where the stables were.

I ripped the gate open with a bit too much force, and gasped when the wooden gate stuck to my claws. I yanked and yanked. I yelped when i landed on my bum on the prickly hay.

"Fiera!" I yelled, and found her grazing on some leaves. I breathed out a sigh of relief when i saw she already had her saddle on with everything else. I then felt more tears slide down when i realized that Lithurien must have prepared her for a surprise picnic.

"Lets go." I told her in Sindarin. I leaped on, the sketch book still on my chest. I whistled, and Fiera ran out of the stables, into the forest.

Far from the ruins of my soon old life.

A memory.

* * *

Dwarves pissed me off easily. I don't know if its because i lived with elves for a really long time, or because i was made fun of by them, but they just always pissed me off.

I was riding on Fiera around the terrain of land Beorn owned, until i heard a loud roar. Oh that definitely was Beorn. Only he could muster a roar like that besides me. I only did it when i was extremely upset.

I dug my heels into Fieras side, and she neighed, then started to go back the way i had come from.

"Faster Fiera." I told her in Sindarin. She neighed once more then took another turn, revealing the beautiful place Beorn called home. I had been staying with Beorn for a while, and he allowed me to hunt on his land. Being what i am, i couldn't survive long without meat. My 'new' body needed it to survive. Weird, but it was the way i was re-made.

Another roar shook the forest and trees, and Fiera leaped over the fallen log that Beorn must have crushed underneath his big animal paws. I had a tight grip on the reins, and when i looked up, i could see a group of what looked like dwarves running to the entrance of Beorns home. I glared and Fiera must have sensed my discomfort, because she neighed angrily.

"Its alright Fiera. Keep going." I comforted her in Sindarin. I watched a round and large dwarf hit the big wooden doors and fall back, and two other dwarves shove their shoulders into the doors.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled, and every dwarf, including a Hobbit and a similar gray cloaked figure turned to stare at me on my horse, galloping towards them. I jumped off of Fiera and ran to the big doors shoving my past the frozen dwarves. I unlatched the lock and pushed the doors back. The dwarves stumbled inside, and i shut the door rather too loudly, Fiera already inside. At that exact moment, Beorn shoved the doors with his rather large bear sized head, causing the entire house to shudder from the hard impact.

All the dwarves yelled, some in panic and some in anger. They all fell back when i glared at them with the most hatred. I grunted and pushed back, Beorn falling back from the shove. I grabbed the long wooden hold for the doors and locked the doors with it before Beorn could get in.

I wiped my forehead and felt a bit surprised that had sweat droplets. I slowly looked up when i noticed all the dwarves staring at me. Some of them had their mouths hanging wide open and others simply had a look of adoration in their eyes.

"What are you staring at?" I growled and they all looked away in embarrassment. I grabbed my quivers strap and pulled it over my head, dropping it on a haystack.

Just as i thought, Mithrandir walked towards me blocking my way.

"Get out of my way Mithrandir." I told him in Sindarin. Mithrandir chuckled and he patted my head. No matter how tall i was, he was always a head larger. Always.

"That's no way to greet an old friend now is it Beathra?" He told me, and i placed my face near his and hissed.

"You have no right to use my name Mithrandir! No right!" I shoved my way past him, and walked into another part of the big house, and slammed the door behind me.

I plopped myself onto another haystack, one with a pillow and blanket. My sketch book was on a miniature table near the window along with my sword and herbs. I sighed and closed my eyes, but kept my ears open.

* * *

"What was that?" A young dwarf asked Gandalf.

"That was our host." Gandalf answered him grimly, and all the dwarves turned to stare at him with shock and confusion written all over their faces. "His name is Beorn, and he's a skin-changer." Gandalf started walking towards the door that Bea had went in, until he continued.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear, and sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not over fond of dwarves." Gandalf said, and some of the dwarves looked up with surprise on their faces.

At that moment, Bea opened the door which she had entered a few minutes ago, to reveal herself in different clothes. She had black leggings with long black leather riding boots. She had a long sleeved white shirt with a few black designs on the bottom. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her tattoo on her neck was showing.

All the dwarves froze where they were and watched as she grabbed her quiver and bow.

When she layed her hand on the doors lock, a young dwarf with stubble instead of a beard spoke up.

"Why are you going back out there?!" He yelled. Bea turned to face him, and he could have sworn her eyes were gold and slitted for a second.

"That, Master Dwarf, is none of your concern." Bea replied hastily, and she took the lock off, and opened the doors wide. All the dwarves hid quickly but saw nothing attack them.

"Don't let them ruin the place Mithrandir. You know how Beorn gets." Bea told Gandalf in Sindarin, and she strode out of the house, letting the doors fall shut behind her.

"Who was that?!" Oin asked out loud, unaware that she could still hear him.

"That, Oin, was Bea. The Fire- Breather." Gandalf answered him, and left the room, not before telling the dwarves to get rest before nightfall. They were all tired and happily obliged. Only one dwarf remained awake the entire nigh.

Kili.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I have no idea what the hell to write in the next chapter... besides some Kili & Bea! Give me a sip name too! Oh and i'll update the next chapter for 'Lonely Hunter' either Thursday or Friday.**

**Lola. Luciana. Drozda**

**-ave atque vale**

**KILI OUT! **


End file.
